The truth is finally out
by SamHobbit
Summary: Set after last movie, Danny Sam pair. Danny's class has to do career reports and he gets stuck with Vlad and finds out somethings that he would rather forget. If rating is too strong or weak let me know and I'll change it. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I hate writing umpteen billion of these so one per story. I don't own Danny Phantom, (I didn't kidnap him either! shifty eye) and I own none of the original characters. (I didn't kidnap them either! Stop saying that! shifty eye shifty eye) I apologize for errors of any kind. Also go easy I only have one other DP fic out there.

Pease R&R

Chapter one

"I am the box Ghost!" The usual cry wailed.

"Danny!" Sam called. She pointed to the clock. He had five minutes to end this and get to class.

"Later Boxy!" He opened the Fenton Thermos and absorbed him.

Danny put it away as he landed next to Sam. He linked arms with her, kissing her cheek as he turned back into Danny Fenton.

They made it to their 'Career Development' class, like they'd been struck by another one of Ember's 'love songs'. They made it to class as the bell rang. The class really didn't matter; it was usually just an excuse to have two Study Halls in one day.

They took their seats in the back next to each other. They smiled at each other while the class settled down.

'_Yes! Finally a girlfriend I don't have to hide from ghosts…or "invisobill". I love life.' _Danny thought kissing Sam's cheek.

Like classic gossip, the whole school knew about them.

"You guys do know that if you stare at each other like that people will start to think that you're going out, right?" Tucker asked, taking his seat next to Danny.

And like classic gossip, not _everyone_ knew.

"Settle down!" Mr. Lancer called holding a stack of papers. He divided them among the rows. "You all thought this was gonna be just a fluff class. Well you _were_ right. But it turns out that the school system wants all the career classes to assign at least one paper or _I_ don't get paid. Everything is in those packets."

Danny took his and handed the last two to Sam and Tucker.

He read it:

"Choose one profession, study it."

"I don't want to read a class load of papers on hobo's so one per person. Fenton! What's your choice?" Lancer called.

"Something involving absolutely no work. A--" Danny drug it out for dramatic effect.

"A Ghost Hunter?" Dash interrupted, causing the class to laugh.

"No! That's too hard. A billionaire!" Danny retorted.

"Very well Fenton. I expect a detailed report on Mr. Masters, due to his visit." Lancer said writing it down.

Slowly Danny sank to in his seat, banging his head on the wall behind him. For the rest of the class he sat regretting his decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Danny! I heard about your career development project." Jazz smiled as they reached Fenton Works.

"Jazz, I don't want to hear it." Danny grumbled opening the door.

"It can't be that bad. I mean, you can find the same amount about Vlad Masters in person as--" Jazz stopped short as she heard a familiar fake laugh.

"Oh, Jake!" Vlad laughed.

The door slammed behind them blowing their cover.

"Kids, we're in here!" Maddie called from the kitchen.

Slowly they walked into the kitchen, putting on fake pleasant looks.

"Hi, Mr. Masters."

"Hello, Jasmine. Daniel, what is this I hear about you having a report, about me?" Vlad asked smirking.

"Yeah." Danny said, through his teeth.

"Don't you have good hearing." Jazz mumbled. "Well I have homework." She left Danny alone with Vlad and their parents.

"Danny, why don't you take Vlad to the basement and get started on that paper." Maddie suggested.

Danny was off to the basement computer before he knew it. He sat at the computer and opened a new window.

"Ok. How'd you get your money?" Danny asked, typing the questions.

"You really despise me don't you, son?" Vlad asked calmly, wandering the room.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner." Danny scoffed sarcastic.

"I told you I over shadowed them and made them give me their money. Honestly and your Maddie's son? Next question." Vlad responded, picking up a ball off of a counter. Danny quickly typed in: He earned it, as the answer to his question.

"Do you have anyone you're going to give the money to when you die?" Danny asked typing, shrugging off their last comments.

"Yes, my son." Vlad answered heading back up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Wait, a son?" Danny asked chasing after him.

"It was wonderful seeing you again, Maddie. Goodbye Jack." Vlad said. He turned to Danny. "If you need anymore questions answered, call."

With that, he was out the door.

"Vlad has a son?" Danny asked his parents.

"What?" Jack asked, confused.

"Yeah, he's about your about your age." Maddie explained.

With that made even more confusing Danny made his way back to the basement computer. He had to tell Tucker and Sam.

"What?" They snapped after Danny had told them what he'd just found out.

"I know! What's weird is my Mom knew, but my Dad had no clue."

"You interrupted my practice for that? How am I supposed to do report on composing if I don't practice?" Sam reasoned. "Look, Danny, I'm sure it's probably nothing to worry about."

"Sam's right. Besides, if you're so worried, look up Vlad's family on That should tell you who he is." Tucker explained.

Hey Danny, you still coming over next week?" Sam asked.

"Hopefully."

"Wait, I thought you never invited people over?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, well, I figured it was time he met my folks." Sam explained

"I thought he already--" Tucker got cutoff.

"Bye guys." Sam logged off.

"Bye Tuck." Danny logged off, sighing. "That was close."

He closed the blank video screen and opened an internet window; from there he followed Tucker's advice.

He began searching for any sign of anyone that might be Vlad's kids.

He found Danni, with an 'I', and then:

"Name: Unknown

Parents: Vlad Masters and Unknown

Birth date: March 22, 1989

Death: -----

Residence: Wisconsin and Amity Park, Minnesota."

Danny clicked print. He had to show this to Sam and Tucker.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Sam!" Danny called as he knocked on her door.

"Yes?" Sam asked opening the door.

"Sam, look at this." He handed her the paper. "Same birthday and he's here in Amity. Sammy this can't be a coincidence. He's passing _me_ as his _son_."

"Easy, Danny. We don't know that. This could be nothing. But we should keep our eyes open." She told him, putting her hand in his.

"That's not exactly what I wanted to hear." Danny tightened his grip on her hand.

"What'd you want me to --" Sam got out before Danny's kiss cut her off.

"Danny--" Sam started.

"Finally!" Tucker laughed coming into view.

Sam turned around to face him. She then turned back to Danny. "I tried to tell you." She then pulled him with her and Tucker to her room. On the way Sam and Danny tried to explain what Danny had told Sam.

"Sam's right. It's probably nothing. I mean how many Amity Parks are there in Minnesota?" Tucker asked as they walked in.

"Lets see." Danny said sitting at Sam's computer her typed in the address bar: he typed in the search engine: Amity Park

Two finds came up:Amity Park, Minnesota

Amity Park, Alabama

"There's one in Alabama. Now how much of nothing is this?" Danny asked them.

"Danny, why don't you just ask Jazz. She thinks she knows everything anyway." Tucker suggested.

"Probably. I'll call you latter." Danny said, kissing Sam's cheek quickly and giving Tucker The Pound.


	5. Chapter 5

First off I would like to say that seeing as this is past March 22 I am making Danny 16. Oh and I will openly admit I am stealing from CE Hobbit for some of Danny's Past. (Read 'Best Friends forever', and 'Ghostbusters'

in one-shot cinema' for full comprehension) Sorry for the wait.

Chapter Five

"Jazz?" Danny asked walking back into his house.

"Hello, Daniel." A familiar voice called.

"Hey! Danny! Come here." His dad laughed. Grudgingly Danny obeyed. His parents and his worst enemy were reminiscing the past Sixteen years.

Danny peered over his mom's shoulder and found the photo album that he unknowingly needed.

"Look how little you were Danny." Maddie said looking at a picture that was obviously taken during pre-school. It was of Danny, his usual 'hero' hair, Tucker, his red baseball cap, and Sam, her black pigtails and black overalls over her classic purple shirt.

"Hey, mom? Can I look through this?" He asked.

Surprised his mother looked at him. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Oh you know. I've never really looked through it in a while and I'll be graduating soon and--" Danny rambled trying to find a line that would really work.

"Ok I get it you don't want to tell me. Here." His mom smiled handing him the album.

"Thanks mom." Danny took it and went to his room. Immediately he flipped to the page of them at pre-K and scanned it into his computer. He took out another one of them while they watched 'Ghostbusters' intently. He shut the album and started from the beginning.

Immediately a picture of his pregnant mother, his father holding a beaming Jazz and Vlad at something resembling a park caught his eye.

"What the he--" Danny asked.

He ran downstairs and went straight to the cabinets under their TV and searched for Jazz's, ignoring the stares form his parents and the smirk from Vlad.

Finding what he wanted he flipped it to where Jazz's version should have been. There was one of his mother obviously pregnant and his dad. Danny flipped through the pages searching for one with Vlad--which was hard considering there were none in her album.

"No…" Danny whispered as he reached the end of the book with no such luck.

"Danny?" His dad asked.

"My boy, are you alright?" Vlad asked putting his hand on the halfa's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for your time and I would hope to see you again soon when I attempt my first one-shot. Good day. This is your last chapter before the finishing resolution.

Chapter Six

"I'm not your boy." Danny snapped pulling away. He stood up and looked disgustedly at Vlad before turning to the man he hoped was his father. "Dad, can we talk?"

"Yeah, Danny what's wrong?" He asked his son.

"I meant without Vlad in the room." Danny clarified.

"I understand Daniel." Vlad smirked as he left the two Fentons alone.

"Dad, why's there a picture of Vlad with you, Mom, and Jazz in my album?"

"He was in town. Danny, why does that bother you now?"

"His--He has--Where's mom?" Danny asked giving up on trying to fix the lies his parents had.

"In the basement. Why? What's wrong?" Jack asked as Danny raced down there.

"Mom?" Danny called.

"That is fascinating Maddie." Vlad chuckled.

"What's going on around here?" Danny asked as he walked in on the two watching the computer screen.

"I was just showing Vlad the new _ghost hunters_' website. Danny, is something wrong?" She asked noticing her son's frantic appearance.

"Vlad, who's your son? And if you beat around with some kind of stupid word play so help me--" Danny snapped.

"Calm done, son." Vlad ordered, his voice calm.

"Vlad he does need to know. His report and all. Tell him." Maddie put in her voice didn't seem to be the kind that a mother would have when telling her son that his real father was really his worst enemy. With the impending "Luke, I am your father" complex.

"Ok. My son is a worker at the newspaper. His name is Philip." Vlad answered simply.

"Vlad!" Maddie snapped. "Danny…we're really sorry we didn't tell you sooner."

"Danny, I am your father." Vlad answered smiling.

"Not fully." She cleared. "He's only 1/3 your father. We didn't want your dad to know so before the first month I made a serum that I injected into--"

"Maddie, please. Spare the boy the details." Vlad injected. "The point is that added his DNA into you. So you have three parents, in the literal since."

"Oh go--" Danny stared, stopping when he felt he would be sick.

"Danny, it was once. In Wisconsin." She tried to clarify.

"Mom, I get it." Her 1/3 Fenton snapped before heading to his room to have the strangest video conversation he thought he would ever have (unless Sam dumped him for Tucker in the same way.)


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for your time and I would hope to see you again soon when I attempt my first one-shot. Good day. This is it, hope you like it

Chapter Seven

He awkwardly told his friends what he'd found out.

"Wait so Vlad is--?" Tucker started then thought better of it.

"This definitely a 'yikes' moment." Sam said disgusted.

"Actually, I think of it more as an 'Eww'." Tucker put in.

"Ok whatever. The point is: Vlad is the one that wants to kill me. I have this whole wanting to kill him plan, too. How does that work if he's my dad? I think my mom would definitely ground me for that." Danny asked.

"Well, you could not let her find out. I mean isn't there also a plan where she doesn't find out about you and Danny Phantom?" Sam asked, reminding him.

"Yeah. But it'll be hard to just pretend that none of this happened." Danny sulked.

"Then don't forget it. Remember that your…Sammy, help me here." Tucker admitted.

"I think what he wants to say is: remember that Vlad hid it from you and your dad--your real dad." Sam put in convincing her boy.

"We'll never talk about this again, though, right?" Danny asked.

"Oh yeah." The two chimed in unison.

"Good. I should probably start on that paper." Danny said relieved.

The three of them spent the whole night working on their papers. Their due date finally came.

It went well. Sam was a natural when it came to public speaking. Tucker did as well as to be expected. Dash did well, but it would be hard for him to mess up on a paper about football players. Danny's turn came sooner than he wanted.

"OK I did this report on Vlad Masters. He earned his money…" Danny gave his report.

His went well, considering Vlad Masters walked in just as Danny reached the end of his first paragraph which was the only thing that wasn't made up. The class was so excited to actually talk to Vlad that Danny was glad he stalked him.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed. If you have any ideas for my one shot I would love that, or if you wish to give me any pointers feel free to e-mail me them or to post them along with your review of this story. Thanks again.**


End file.
